


Long live the kings

by Fighting4mydreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4mydreams/pseuds/Fighting4mydreams
Summary: When Arthur are betrayed by a trusted knight of Camelot, and kidnapped during a routine visit to a nearby village,It’s up to the newly crowned king consort/courts sorcerer, Merlin, to keep the kingdom going and get his husbands and king home. But that’s easier said then done, when you married for love, and not the kingdom, and are having difficulties excepting, one’s new reality as a ruler.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 20





	1. (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first attempt at a multi chapter fanfic, so I apologize at advance for everything. I have an idea off where I want to go with this story, but I haven’t actually written the chapters yet, and I’m still on the second one, (which is basically the real first chapter of the story) i do have a preview of the next chapter I will post at the end. Other than that, I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens. :) This prequel was mostly a motivation for myself to actually write this story, (hope that makes sense.) This story is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

Merlin and Arthur had been dancing around each other for years

even from the very start, when they first met, their chemistry was so intense, they could ignite the entire kingdom,

And then when they became prince and servant that swiftly (like it was always meant to be) turned into friends and confident,

and then to something, none of them could explain…

They were soulmates, bound to each other in every lifetime and when Merlin save Arthurs life (again) this time with out hiding his magic and he was forced to tell the truth, they soon became something more.

It was a no brainer to Arthur to make Merlin court sorcerers, even when Merlin protests something fierce about it (but how could he say no to his king) and soon after that, they realize that they felt something for each other, that was more romantic then brotherly.

It was to no one’s surprise when they told the court, that they where in love, the real shock to the court was more the fact that Merlin and Arthur hadn’t realized themselves sooner and started dating long time ago.

Now a year later after their announcement, Arthur was struggling with a simple little question that would change everything.

_How to propose to Merlin?_ Oh the questions where many.

How should he do it?

Should he tell the court beforehand or after the proposal?

Should he ask Merlin’s mother for permission?

Or maybe Gauis?

Should he even ask anyone? wasn’t he the king!?

Where should he do it?

Maybe a picnic?

A romantic dinner?

Or a midnight stroll?

Should he get a ring? No. He’ll used one of his mothers.

Maybe flowers? Merlin love flowers. Yes definitely flowers.

Everything needed to be just perfect. Arthur went over these questions again and again for several days, but the perfect moment actually came when he least expected it.

Merlin came crashing though the door with an almost wild expression on his face, making Arthur jump slightly.

“What on earth is happening Merlin?” Arthur ask more amused then concerned.

“Oh nothing important” Merlin said “I just have from some very good officials, that Geoffrey are scouring the halls looking for me, no doubt looking for that book i sort of, kinda borrowed (snug out from under his nose) some time ago”

Arthur couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile, looking at Merlin while he turned every pillow and opening every cabinet.

“Why are you so scared of Geoffrey? You are the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth" "You are court sorcerers for crying out loud.”

“Well yes, maybe, but there is just something about Geoffrey. He has this, I don't know, permanent scowl on his face, and i swear, he’s like almost as old as Kilgharrah, so you know, I’m not taken any chance.”

“Oh come now Merlin, he’s not _that_ old” Arthur said, while secretly trying to remember his actual age.

“Oh yeah, well I’m pretty sure that if you made him actually angry, he would breathe fire.”

Arthur couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at that, somehow falling even more in love with Merlin, when a thought manifested in his brain and a tinkle ran down his spine. Arthur had been worrying on how to propose to Merlin, making it as perfect as possible, worrying that if he did it somehow wrong, it wouldn’t be memorable, and... right, but then he realized, It wasn’t about that, it wasnt about securing their future or of actually spending the rest of his life with Merlin, (that he was pretty sure would happened, no matter what.) No, the tingling down his spine, was of actually asking the question.

asking him, (the one man he love more then anything) to become his husbands… _Husband._

That had a nice ring to it.

Arthur smiled and shaked himself out of his thoughts, glancing over at Merlin, who was now half sprawling across the bed with his head halfway under it.

With a loud “Aha! Found it.” Merlin jump of the bed and was at the door at an instant, but before his hand touch the handle, Arthur shouted

“Merlin wait.” “There’s something I want to ask you”

Merlin turn around looking at Arthur

“Can’t it wait?” I got to…"

”No” he hurried said “I mean, it’s really important”

Merlin looked skeptical at Arthur

“Okay..? What is it then?” He asked

“Arthur?”

Arthur was already second guessing his decision, to ask the question. When Arthur didn’t answer, Merlin got an even worried look on his face

“Uhm, can we sit for a moment?” Arthur ask going over to the table, trying to calm his nevers, Merlin tilted his head, but follow slowly

“Arthur what is it? You are kinda scaring me”

At that Arthur look up

“Oh! No no, Merlin, it’s nothing seriously”

“I mean it is serious, but it’s not… I mean…”

Arthur had never felt so lost for words as he did right now, heart beating so fast, palms clamy,

But looking at Merlin with a slight concernd look on his face, but love in his eyes, Arthur relaxed and made up his mind. He took a deep breath and went for it

“No, Merlin what I wanted to say... I mean what I wanted to ask you, was that… was”

Merlin took his hand and caress it lightly with his thumb and said with a tiny smile

“Arthur! You know you can tell me anything right? No matter what t…”

“Will you marry me?” Arthur blurted out.

“Wait! What!?” What did you just say?”

Merlin was losing it, he was sure, cause Arthur couldnt... he didn’t just said…

“I said will you marry me, Merlin?”

Merlin had a million thoughts going though his mind at that moment, but one word scream at him, one word overshadowing every thought.

“Arthur!” Merlin said with the biggest smile “Yes, YES! Of course I will marry you, you… clotpole” Merlin was instantly on Arthur lab kissing him senseless

“Omg, you are such a prat and a dollop head” Merlin said with a hug smile, hugging and kept kissing Arthur, never wanting to let him go.

Arthur let out a deep breath, that he didn’t know he was holding and eagerly returning the hugs and kisses.

* * *

The ceremony was a grand affair, with kings and queens, ladies and noble from all the nearby kingdoms, with friends and families.

Arthur stood at the end of the ailed waiting for Merlin to walk the long way down, Arthur tried his absolute best not to show any emotion on his face, being all kingly and all that, but to no avail, because Arthur was beyond happy and proud and in love. And when Merlin was looking like that so handsome and beaming at Arthur, all the love he had for him just came naturally out of him.

They did the vows and then the hand fasting which took a little longer then it had to, because Merlin and Arthur couldn’t stop giggling and the constant eye lingering which Geoffrey had to respectfully but sternly tell them that they needed to move along with the ceremony which only made them giggle some more, finally they had to do Merlins coronation to king consort with was all sealed at the end with a passion kiss.

“You ready" Arthur whisper, holding Merlins hand, they locked eyes for a brief moment.

Merlin squeeze Arthur's hand ever so lightly and then nodded.

When they turn around to the crowds, Arthur said loud and clear and with a proud look on his face.

“Long live the king consort”

"Long live the kings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: Next chapter.  
> There are many perks of being king, the feast, the riches, people looking up to you, marring you’re one true love, (even if that is the most powerful (and clumsy) warlock on earth) But there is also downsides of being a ruler, like examples, leaving your said new husbands for a routine visits to one of the nearby villages


	2. Chapter 2

When Mordred first stepped foot into Camelot he was only a child and still blissfully unaware of the extent of his magic only eager to find somewhere to belong, to be loved.  
But the trip ended almost as quickly as it started with him hiding for his life in the castle with help from EMRYS himself and a very pretty lady which he later learned was the lady Morgana and help from the most unexpected source… The crown prince Arthur Pendragon. Helping him to safety within another druid camp.

After that there’s was some quick sneaking in and out of Camelot with different agenda depending of which druid camp that would take him in (it wasn’t difficult finding one) and Mordred took what he could find, wishing for all the world that this new place, this time was it. That he could finally call it home…

Now years later as he stepped back into Camelot a lot has change.

Arthur has just become king and magic is now legal with EMRYS as newly appointed court sorceress. And if they have the skill and loyalty to the kingdom. Anybody can become a knight.

Hence why Mordred is here in the first place, cause with magic being illegal for years, you learn a thing or two on how to hide your skills and finding of other things you’re good at and learning how to improve them.

So when he finally _again_ stood before Arthur ready for his test, the nerves were almost overshadowed.

Arthur didn’t recognize him at first but Merlin did, and didn’t spared a second telling his king who he was.

Mordred, though that wasn’t good, cause then his chances of becoming a knight (of finding somewhere to belong) went from slim to zero.

Yes everybody could try out to be a knight, but one with magic… (a druid no less) had no chance.

Or so he thought.

Arthur didn’t see it that way tho, and let him trial out. But only if Merlin was present (Merlin’s idea) overseeing it, making sure no fault play (magic) was used doing combat training.

Mordred agreed,

Arthur on the other hand, shake his head fondly, wondering why Merlin needed to point that out this time.

(Cause seriously, when was Merlin not there doing combat training?)

Nonetheless Mordred was ready to prove his worth with a sword, proving he was worthy as a knight that he could fight and protect his king without any magic, whatsoever.

And that he did.

Arthur was impress and soon took him under his wing and Mordred finally _finally_ felt like he belonged somewhere… that he finally was _home._

* * *

There are many perks off being king.  
The feast, the riches, people looking up to you, marring you’re one true love (even if that is the most powerful (and clumsy) warlock on earth)

But there is also some downsides of being a ruler.

Like examples leaving your said new husbands for a routine visits to one of the nearby villages.

Normally that’s something a noble of the Courts could and would do, but sometime it’s also important for the villagers, to see their king care for them

(well it’s important for Arthur)

Under other circumstances he wouldn’t go now of all times, not doing his honeymoon phase.

But there has been a group of raiders troubling the nearby villages recently and they only seems to become more aggressive and the people are beginning to be scared.  
The trip to one of the affected areas are at most a day and a half ride away, and the trip in total would only be three, maybe four day in total. A number Arthur could accept.

Then he could take care of this problem, let the people know their king are looking out for them, and be back in Merlin’s arms, all in for the same week.

Merlin didn’t see it that way.

Arguing that if he _had_ to go _now, of all times._ He at least needed to come along too, to keep Arthur safe, and then they could spend the time together. 

But Arthur was persistent, saying that it was uncalled for and unhurt of, for both of Camelot kings to arrive at a village for some minor troubles.

Merlin kept on arguing, insisted that it was first and foremost his job to keep Arthur safe and how could he do that when he was stuck back at the castle?

Totally ignoring Arthur’s solid defense of Camelot needed a royal present.

(“What a dollophead” Merlin thought. He may be married to the king but theres only _one_ king and that is Arthur.”)

But Arthur was stupor and knew exactly which button to press (or kiss) to make Merlin agree in the end,

(damn Arthur and his stupid mouth and he should really learn, not to argue this at night, when they were in bed)

And so Arthur won.

And at that he took of the next day, with a rather large (Merlin can be very insistent) handful of knights.

Among them, were there different knights with different degrees of knighthood but there were also some of his absolute trusted knights.

Sir Leon. Sir Elyan. And the latest in the flock… Sir Mordred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the second chapter. I don’t know how I feel about it tho, I mean I like it, but I kept rewriting it over and over again, to a point were I thought I was never going to write anything at all. I think I got what I wanted out of the chapter, tho, so we’ll see. I also do want to point out that I’m fairly new into writing fanfic at all, and at this point, I’m just trying to stay above water, in the sea of the fanfic world.


End file.
